Different types of batteries may have different sizes, different anode and cathode configurations, and/or different chemistries. Many electronic devices are capable of receiving power from multiple types of batteries. However, because multiple battery chambers may be needed to accommodate different types of batteries (e.g., due to different anode and cathode configurations of the batteries), devices that are able to receive power from multiple types of batteries are undesirably larger than devices that are only able to receive power from a single type of battery. Not only does increased electronic device size result in increased manufacturing costs, but larger electronic devices can be inconvenient and awkward to use.